Crappy Movies Make the Heart Grow Fonder
by YesILikeEridan
Summary: Ichigo, Renji and the others have been subjected to a night of terrible movies - courtesy of Rukia and Oriheme. The two boys find a way to keep themselves occupied... Main RenIchi with a side order of Chad/Uryuu... lemon warning.


**Crappy Movies Make The Heart Grow Fonder.**

**_Renji x Ichigo one-shot. Human AU where Renji somehow got into college and Ichigo is studying medicine. Both are perfectly legal XD_**

**A/N Warning: yaoi lemon. It's really badly written too.**

Ichigo sighed as he stuffed some more popcorn in his mouth. He had yet again been forced to partake in movie night with his usual friends, plus a slightly annoyed Renji.

Rukia had threatened some form of torture on him to get him to come. _He _had had plans to go out drinking with his college friends, but instead he had to watch 'Twilight' with people who actually thought it was a good movie.

It wasn't.

Ichigo and Renji both could feel their faith in humanity slip at the terrible acting their eyes were forced to witness, and it wasn't even the first time. Rukia and Oriheme absolutely _adored _these crappy teen romances and so 'Twilight' was a favourite when their turn came to pick a film.

Ichigo could see Renji begin to drift off, but every time his eyes closed Rukia would shove him. Hard.

Though he didn't let on, Ichigo caught each of the sideways glances that Renji threw at him. Every so often the orange haired boy would scoot not even an inch closer, so eventually the two were side by side on the couch.

Renji gulped as Ichigo's arm brushed against his and a head rested on his shoulder.

"Hey strawberry, what're you doing?" Renji whispered at him without taking his eyes off the screen.

"I'm bored."

"Yeah well get off."

"But you're comfy."

"Ichigo if you don't get off, I'll..."

"You'll what?"

"I'll tickle you."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Is that a challenge?" Ichigo moved even closer and lay down so his head was resting across Renji's lap. A faint blush decorated the red haired man's cheeks.

Without warning, Renji's hands rushed to Ichigo's sides and slid under his shirt. A look of panic crossed Ichigo's face as calloused fingers dug into his sides and stomach. He couldn't help the loud laughter that escaped his lips as he tried to wriggle out of Renji's iron grasp.

Neither of them noticed the movie being paused as the others watched their struggle.

Ichigo got a hold of Renji's shirt, but in doing so lost his balance. He let out a yelp as he fell off the couch, bringing his attacker down with him.

The two continued to tickle and jab at each other as they rolled across the floor. They were halted by the coffee table, but they quickly changed direction. After a short scuffle, Ichigo had Renji pinned with his hands behind his head.

Just as Ichigo brought his hands down to tickle the man, Renji twisted his hips and flipped their positions, so Ichigo was lying with his hands pinned above his head as the red haired man straddled his hips.

Ichigo's breath hitched in his throat as Renji's eyes pierced his own. He was slightly flushed from the unexpected activity - both of them were, really – and his shirt had ridden up to show off some of his tanned stomach that was decorated with those intricate tattoos. Ichigo found his fingers yearning to touch him, but as much as he struggled his hands remained securely above his head.

The others had turned away and switched the movie back on, though Rukia had given Renji a thumbs up and a wink, which was completely missed by both of the boys as they just _stared _at each other.

Eventually, Renji leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Ichigo's lips. The younger's eyes widened but he didn't protest.

"W-what was that for?" he mumbled.

"What do you mean 'what was that for?'! You've been making eyes at me all evening, don't think I didn't notice."

"Oh no, _you _were making eyes at _me._"

"You were the one who came over and rested your bloody head on my shoulder-"

"Just shut up and kiss me already!"

Everyone stared over at him and Oriheme dropped her cake.

Ichigo's face went bright red and Renji released his hands so he could hide his face in them.

Rukia giggled and Uryuu pushed his glasses up before turning away and watching the movie again.

Chad winked at them before turning away and pulling a flustered Uryuu into his lap.

Well that was unexpected.

Renji looked back down at Ichigo whose face now seriously resembled a strawberry in colour.

He leaned down and attempted to tug Ichigo's hands away from his face.

"Ichigo, I can't kiss you if you're covering your mouth," he whispered with a smirk. Renji didn't think it was possible, but the boy beneath him went an even brighter shade of red.

Ichigo removed his hands from his face, and Renji caressed his cheek before pressing his lips gently to Ichigo's plump red ones.

"Again," Ichigo whispered and Renji did so.

Ichigo reached up to wind his arms around Renji's neck. "Again."

This time instead of pulling back Renji deepened the kiss. He nibbled slightly on Ichigo's lip, and when his strawberry moaned his tongue darted inside Ichigo's mouth.

Renji carefully explored Ichigo's mouth. He was constantly spurred on by Ichigo's little moans and mewls. God, he was sensitive.

Just as Renji's hands were exploring up Ichigo's shirt, they were interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

Renji glared in the general direction of the sound, but sat up and tugged Ichigo up off the floor.

"You guys should really get a room," Rukia teased as Renji gave Ichigo a quick peck on the lips.

"Shut up Rukia," Ichigo retorted, mock angry before he caught sight of Chad and Uryuu playing tonsil tennis in the far corner of the room.

Oriheme glanced over at them, "I guess love is in the air tonight, hmm?"

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded.

Ichigo yelped as he was pulled into Renji's lap. The older man wolf whistled at the pair who were still kissing passionately.

"Yo, lovebirds! Get a room!" he called over with humour in his voice.

Uryuu flipped him off without even breaking the kiss and Chad stuck his hand up Uryuu's shirt to make him moan.

Oriheme made a face but laughed slightly. The end credits were rolling on the screen, but that didn't signal the end of movie night.

Usually, everyone would sleep in the same room, but now Renji was nipping on Ichigo's neck and his hand was up his shirt, and he didn't want to spend the night with anyone but the red haired man who was currently making him feel so damned _good. _

Chad was already carrying Uryuu to one of the spare rooms in Oriheme's house. Uryuu's glasses had been discarded and his shirt buttons were nearly all undone. One could only guess at what those two would be doing that night.

Ichigo had been talking quietly to Oriheme and Rukia from his place in Renji's lap. Renji continued his ministrations, nipping and kissing at his newfound lover's neck and jaw.

Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore and he stood up, dragging Ichigo up into his arms bridal style before heading out of the room despite the man's protests.

They ended up in one of the tiny spare rooms that made up the majority of the upstairs of Oriheme's house.

Ichigo was chucked unceremoniously onto the bed, and the breath left him as his back hit the unyielding mattress.

Renji pulled his shirt off before climbing on top of him and kissing him passionately on the mouth. Their tongues danced together that made Ichigo moan and leave Renji at a loss for breath.

They pulled apart for air and Ichigo gasped as Renji's tongue travelled down his neck until he reached the pale skin of Ichigo's collarbone, where he nipped and sucked until he was sure he had marked the skin properly.

Ichigo moaned and sat back to try and tug off his shirt. After a few moments of fruitless fumbling, Renji grew impatient and ripped through the fabric, exposing his lover's pale stomach and chest.

Ichigo's hand went to Renji's hair as the latter sucked and nipped at his nipple.

"I liked that shirt," the strawberry mumbled into the pillow as the ripped fabric was pulled completely from his body.

"I like you better without it," Renji whispered into his ear before nibbling on it slightly.

"Mmmhhmm do that again," Ichigo moaned as Renji continued to nip and kiss at the shell of his ear.

Ichigo gasped as he felt a hand cup his crotch through his pants. Renji pulled back slightly before kissing down his chest, then down the pale skin of his stomach. He stopped to let his tongue dart into Ichigo's navel before continuing his journey downwards.

Renji pulled down his lover's trousers before kissing the sizeable erection through his boxers. Ichigo gasped as his boxers were torn away and Renji's hands stroked his freed dick.

Ichigo's hips bucked and he moaned as Renji began to pump his erection before taking it into his mouth.

"R-Renji nngh. D-don't stop," Ichigo managed to choke out between moans. His hands were in Renji's hair, urging him to go faster but the man stayed at the same treacherously slow pace.

He gasped as he felt Renji's fingers poke at his entrance and shifted his hips back to try and get away from the uncomfortable feeling.

"You're n-nngh you're n-not sticking anything i-in me with- ahh without lube."

Renji growled around his dick but removed his fingers. He gave Ichigo one last suck before pulling away and searching the room for anything his could use to make Ichigo more comfortable.

"Stay there," he ordered Ichigo as he left the room.

He came back a few seconds later with some unscented hand wash that he robbed from the bathroom.

"That's going to burn the shit out of your penis," Ichigo stated matter of factly.

"What the fuck am I supposed to use then?" Renji ground out impatiently.

"Go get some baby oil or Vaseline or something."

"Why do you know what can and can't be used for lube?"

"Google is a good friend."

Renji sighed. "Fine, I'll go look."

He kissed Ichigo gently for a few seconds before pulling away to raid Oriheme's bathroom once more.

He came back with a shit eating grin on his face and a bottle of baby oil in his hand.

Renji took in the sight of Ichigo's naked form strewn across the bed and felt the not so sudden need to touch him, and make him his.

He kicked off his own pants and leaned over Ichigo to kiss him. Renji felt his lover's slender hands trace over his tattoos before resting around his neck and burying themselves in his loose long red hair.

The red haired man slicked up his fingers with a generous amount of the oil before pushing one in. Ichigo grunted and shifted slightly but didn't protest when he started pumping it in and out slowly.

After a few moments, Renji added a second finger. Ichigo groaned again, but moaned when Renji hit something inside him that sent sparks of pleasure running through him.

He rocked his hips back onto Renji's hand as he added another finger, hitting Ichigo's prostate again and again and again.

Ichigo whimpered as the fingers were removed. "M-more," he stuttered, feeling empty now that he was stretched.

Renji slicked himself up and kissed Ichigo as he slowly entered his lover.

Ichigo whimpered as he felt himself being stretched even more and his body tensed up without his permission.

"Sshh, Ichigo relax. I promise I won't hurt you," with that Renji began kissing and nipping at his ear, which he knew Ichigo liked. His lover nodded and Renji pushed the rest of the way in, earning a moan from the man beneath him.

He busied himself with kissing and caressing Ichigo as he adjusted to the intrusion. Renji moaned as Ichigo rolled his hips, and took that as his signal to move. He began to thrust in and out of Ichigo, slowly at first before picking up the pace.

Ichigo kept begging for more, and Renji was more than happy to give it to him.

Ichigo saw stars as Renji slightly adjusted the angle of his thrusts to hit the special spot inside him every time. Ichigo was reduced to a moaning beautiful mess as he was slammed into over and over again.

He felt heat pool in his groin and he gripped onto Renji's shoulders as he came, white fluid coating his stomach as he called out Renji's name.

The feeling of Ichigo tightening and contracting around him sent Renji over the edge, and he spilled his seed inside Ichigo with a groan before collapsing beside his lover, panting like he had never drawn breath before.

Ichigo groaned as Renji pulled out of him and used the remains of his t shirt to roughly clean him up. He swatted the ripped cloth out of Renji's hands and snuggled up to him before kissing him softly on the lips.

Renji pulled the duvet up around them and wrapped his arms around Ichigo before burying his face in his hair.

"I love you Ichigo."

"Love you too Renji."

And with that the pair fell into a pleasant sleep, pleasantly enveloped in each other's warmth.


End file.
